Greaves View: Operation Dirtbag 3
'Campaign: 'The Damos Crusade Once I get my bearings, it becomes obvious to me that the man burning on the floor is our target, Arakhos. I immediately take out my pistol and fire a round at him, hitting him, but not enough to kill him. I hear others fire there guns as well. Victruss, ignoring the gunfire as well as the real fire, tries to put manacles to capture Arakhos. However he gets covered in flames as Red Ded attacks with his burner for what I assume is the second time. Arakhos rolls away into a hole in a large pipe, extinguishing the fire on him, and breaks out of Victruss's cuffs. I see now that he is wearing a rather large set of armor, probably Space Marine level, and has two horns on his helmet. Arakhos goes straight after Victruss, grappling him in a bear-hug. Victruss pulls out a round object which gives off a huge white bang, causing both of them to seperate from one another. Kalei bounds from where he was on the stairs and engages Arakhos directly. The ork detaches his burner, and for some reason jogs around the two. Kalei may be strong, but he's in over his head here, so it's up to me to join the fray, and back him up. As I draw my powersword and start to swing however, I trip over in some slippery substance and instead crash into my partner. I give him a quick and short "sorry". I try to turn to Arakhos, and I see him waver for a second, grasping his head. He shakes whatever ailment he was being afflicted with, and while being fired upon, walks up to Kalei and I. He bends over and picks me up by the neck, lifting me up high in the air. I take this opportunity to cleave in the right side of his face with my sword. The blade connects scoring a deep gash into his helm, and if I'm correct, taking his right eye out of commission. My victory is shortlived, as he takes out a great sword tears away at my torso. I let out a howl of pain as I feel the steel leave a trail of red blood across my body. Kalei takes this chance to swing at the giant's leg, cutting it off completely. Arakhos, enraged as he falls to the floor he punches my face. I become dizzy, but my head and helm hold. However he brings his fist back and strikes me again. Everything goes dark................................ I wake up in our ship's medical bay. I feel an intense pain across my face, as well as several bandages wrapping around it. My stuff is on a nearby table, swords, guns, and all. I seem to have trouble seeing out my left eye. Then I notice that my left eye is gone, and the left side of my face is in a cast. "HEY look who's up!" I hear Kalei speak up. I turn to see his smiling face as I get up from the bed. After a brief moment of small talk, and a mixture of sympathy and laughter from him as he recalled my last memories, much to my embarrassment, I ask him what had happened to Arakhos. HIs face lights up as he tells me how Arakhos got his other eye shot out by another member of our crew. He then tried to get away using grenades, but Kalei was able to stop him, and (he got rather energetic at this part) "smashed open his head" as he put it. He said that once everyone got their bearings, he made "The Last Ditch" out of the rest of Arakhos's grenade arsenal. Red Ded took Arackhos's corpse, armor and all, to the ship. He then tells me that Victruss took me back. "Hold on" I interject. "VICTRUSS, took me back?" "Oh yeah" Kalei laughs. "He wasn't thrilled one bit by it either! Vandal REALLY had to talk him over to get him to do it, and even then he just dragged you by your boot straps!" (No wonder I feel so sore all over my body.) He continues on with his story, telling me that they went to investigate a psyonic energy the cat psychic felt behind a pair of doors. What they found were three kids, that happened to be Alpha leveled psykers. Apparently Arakhos was keeping a hold on them by promising them the position of Librarians should they follow him. I personally don't know what that is, but I can only imagine that it's a position that few can claim. Kalei continues on telling me how he was able to convince the kids Arakhos was a bad man by letting them into his mind willingly. I cannot ever fathom why Kalei was trusting enough to let three kids get inside his head like that. Doesn't he know that could end up killing him if his hunch was wrong? Still I suppose it was the best method to getting the children to trust him. What angers me the most though, was that Kalei told me that Arakhos WAS a Chaos Space Marine! Thinking back, I remember his armor being blue and purple, Tzeentch's colors. After all this time, all my training, and I couldn't take out just one of those bastards of Tzeentch! Instead here I am with my tail between my legs, bandages on my further disfigured face and one less eye to work with! It becomes clear to me.... I need to become stronger than I am now, far stronger. Some time later we decided to give the kids, as well as Arakhos's leg, to a man named Thanius. I get a chance to see the three kids as we go. They gave me some bad vibes just looking by looking at them, I hope we can get this over with soon. When we approached Thanius, he took an immediate dislike to me drawing his gun on me and shouting "MUTANT". I merely stare at him with my one eye, then slowly bring my hands above my head to assure him I meant him no harm. He thanks us for our wonderful gifts, and goes on saying that this could get him a promotion.... (''A PROMOTION?!? He doesn't even care about what the children want! Typical Imperial Officer scumbag, only thinking of himself. As much as I don't care about the kids, I can't help but feel this way.) ''He then tells us that we are late for our other purpose for being here, which is gathering some new equipment for our future endeavors. He points us in the direction of his armory telling us to get one weapon and one other item we'll need. As we go inside the armory, we all look for our particular choice of weapons, and other minor acquisitions. Since I lost my real eye, I look around the place for a cybernetic one to replace it. After much searching I find a good quality one that will work just as well as my last eye. As far as the weapon I wanted to get though, I'm not as lucky. I search the place for an Absolution Rifle, but run out of luck. After failing to intimidate one of the soldiers into finding me one, I settle for a good craft LongLas. Once our business is complete, we head off for our next destination. Category:Log Category:Damos Crusade Category:Campaign